Various types of hampers are in widespread use. Typical of these is a clothes hamper in which soiled clothes are stored prior to washing. One such type of clothes hamper is injection molded of plastic material and has a base and a cover. The hamper base has an open top which can be of any desired shape, e.g., square, rectangular, circular, etc. The cover has a corresponding shape and is made of a somewhat flexible material to have a snap-type fit over the periphery of the base open top.
In some cases, a hamper must be used in a restricted space environment. For example, it can be located in a room corner. Using a circular type hamper in a room corner wastes space. Also, the hamper must be pulled out of the corner to open the lid by snapping, or prying it, off of the complete periphery of the base top. A similar problem exists with covered containers of square and rectangular shape in that once the cover has been fully fastened onto the four walls of the top of the base, it must be unfastened from each of these walls. If the cover is not fastened, it can become detached and lost or damaged.